Birthday Bash
by 1221bookworm
Summary: When your birthday is celebrated at Benoit farms, there are sure to be unexpected surprises.


**_A/N: It's free week for TLC ShipWeeks 2018 and today's prompt is "Lunar Ball". I hope you enjoy this (hopefully) creative and unique take on the theme. It's not too shippy, so I hope the cuteness makes up for it!_**

 ** _A/N 2: I don't own the Lunar Chronicles._**

"Look what I got, look what I got!" Conrad launched himself towards his parents to show off his gift.

Kai pulled his five-year-old son into his lap. "Let me see." He took the offered object, wiping away the remains of wrapping paper and ribbons. Cinder leaned her head on his shoulder to get a better view.

Scarlet smiled apologetically. "I hope you guys don't mind. Anabella has one, and couldn't come up with anything else she'd rather give him."

"I'm sure it's fine." Cinder shrugged away Scarlet's concern, smiling at her "niece", who's eyes were nearly as bright as Conrad's at whatever this gift was.

Kai was laughing as the box was revealed, turning it to towards Cinder.

'Lunar Ball' the packaging read. 'This gravity defying ball can bounce to never before seen heights.' He turned the box to keep reading. 'Also an educational tool, the ball is covered in an accurate, scale map of the surface of Luna, showing the position of the palace and all major shipping posts and biodomes.'

"Let me have it, let me have it." Conrad's patience had run out, and he grabbed for his new toy. Kai opened the box and handed the ball to his son, who bounced it against the floor as hard as he could.

"Why don't you and Anabella take that outside," Scarlet warned them as the lamp was nearly wiped out in the rebound.

"Hang on, I'll go get mine." Anabella popped up from the carpet, disappearing upstairs. Her footsteps announced her return as she reappeared with her own ball. She caught Conrad's hand and tugged him out the back door after her.

Wolf grinned apologetically. "It's a corny idea," he admitted. "But the bounce will go out of it in about a week – or sooner if you accidentally let some air out of it." He raised his eyebrows conspiratorially.

"We'll keep that in mind." Cinder had one eye on the group of children outside, as the younger siblings had joined Anabella and Conrad in their new game.

"It is educational," Scarlet offered, lips twitching.

"Perfect." Kai grinned back. "Now we'll have a reference for when we tell stories about Luna."

"Yeah, look, under this smudge of dirt, that's the palace." Cinder added sarcasm to the conversation.

"As long as you're not mad at us." Scarlet scooped wrapping paper off the floor.

"How could we be when we're a guest in your house?" Cinder rose to help her. "Besides, it was nice of you guys to throw him a birthday party. You didn't have to."

"Of course we did. It's not his fault his birthday is right in the middle of harvest season so we never get to come."

Cinder pursed her lips. "He's getting three parties this year – yours, on his birthday, and Winter and Jacin visiting two weeks later."

"Hmm." Scarlet put her hands on her hips. "Don't you get so jealous of them? All these aunts and uncles around to spoil them rotten."

Laughing, Cinder nodded. "I would have been happy with a single present, never mind a party."

Scarlet nodded her agreement as they continued to watch their respective families.

Eventually, everything new becomes boring, and everyone was inside again. Scarlet and Cinder ushered the smaller ones upstairs for a nap, leaving Wolf and Kai in charge. Luckily, it was only Anabella and Conrad, and they busied themselves quietly in the corner.

Kai stretched his legs our, crossing his ankles and closing his eyes. Wolf glanced over at him, sympathy in his eyes. "Miss getting a full night of sleep?"

He was answered with a nod; Kai to lazy to even open his eyes.

"Monsters under the bed?"

"No. He's too old to believe that. Not above scaring his sister with scary stories."

Wolf agreed. "I got off easy. I just told them I was too scary to let any monsters live here."

Laughing, Kai sat up. "Did that actually work? If it did, I'm telling them Torin is too mean to let any monsters live in the palace."

Wolf let out a bark of laughter. "Somehow, I don't think they'll go for that. He's always been good to them."

"Oh, well, it was an idea."

Wolf patted his shoulder. "It'll get easier." He pointed to Anabella and Conrad in the corner. "See how quiet they can be?"

"They're tired out."

"Whatever works."

Kai's eyes started to close. "They look cute together like that."

He was surprised to hear the low growl coming from Wolf. He looked back over at his friend, now fully awake. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." The growl was gone, but his voice held a thousand threats in it.

Kai glanced back at the two heads together, then back at Wolf. He started laughing. He couldn't help it. "What a protective father you are." Wolf glared at him, finding no humor in the situation. "It's not like they're going out on a date."

"They better not be." Wolf interrupted.

"What's wrong with my son?" Now it was Kai's turn to protect his offspring.

Wolf's lips twitched, and he finally laughed. "Look at us. Nearly ripping each other apart because they're good friends."

"I'm the one who almost got ripped apart. I'm pretty sure you'd win my friend."

With a slight shrug, Wolf responded, "Only if your wife didn't get involved."

Glancing towards the kitchen, Kai lowered his voice. "At least they didn't hear that. If we think we're protective," he let the sentence hang between them, the thought unfinished.

"You're right." Wolf broke the silence. "They're just kids."

"Conrad still thinks kissing is gross."

"Ha." Wolf took an inordinate amount of satisfaction out of this new piece of information. "Just make sure you keep it that way. At least while he's around Anabella."

"I'll do my best."

Both satisfied that the other would keep the situation well under hand, the conversation roamed where it would, interrupted by the return of their wives, and eventually the children clamoring for their dinner.

Kai had to admit he kept his eye on the two friends during the remainder of their visit. He sort of liked the idea of their children being close enough to marry each other when they were older. This was something he'd have to cultivate. Subtly. Nothing like having them detest each other because they thought their parents were pushing them together.

Still, it was a wonderful prospect he could only look forward to.


End file.
